And Life Went On
by HarryFado
Summary: Troy Bolton never knew how off the path his life would go after High School was over. (Brief Sharpay/Troy. Ryan/Troy endgame.)


**Hey guys, new HSM fic! This is a prompt/challenge that Bexilol gave me. This is what I came up with, hope you guys enjoy it!**

 ** _PS:_ I'm a  Slash _(M/M)_ writer, mostly, so this is Slash. _You've been warned!_**

* * *

 **And Life Went On**

Troy Bolton never knew how off the path his life would go after High School was over. He thought he and Gabriella were pretty much it, that she was the one for him, that she would love him, and he would love her, until they were both old and grey. But life is funny that way, isn't it? Three years after high school was over their relationship was anything but good, they argued and fought about anything and everything under the sun. They were slowly growing up and losing that passion they found while in East High, that passion forged by music and mutual attraction. Troy found their relationship difficult to maintain, and Gabriella didn't even care anymore to try, so they mutually agreed to split up. Three years of trying and it was over.

Life went on. Troy kept going to college to earn the degree he so desired. After graduation he decided to take New York by storm. He didn't exactly know how he would do that, but he wanted to try.

There he saw Sharpay Evans again after many years without talking to each other, she was so much different than the girl he knew in high school, she was nicer and humble, taking Broadway with both hands and holding it tight so it couldn't escape her grasp. They started to have weekly dinner-dates and after a little while they fell in love. It was easy as breathing.

After dating for 7 months Sharpay asked Troy to marry her. He accepted. A few weeks later they found out that Sharpay was pregnant with twins.

Troy was so freaking over the moon!

They bought a house together and decided to marry after the babies were born. At almost nine months Sharpay looked like someone who swallowed a whole watermelon. Troy thought she looked stunning. Sharpay wanted to smack him every time he said that.

On a beautiful sunny day Troy's world was crushed by a drunk driver.

Sharpay went out to shop for groceries while Troy tried to fix everything that needed fixing on the nursery before their beautiful boys arrived. The police was at his door two hours later, taking his panicking self to the hospital to see his fiancée on a bed with tons of wires connected to various machines, the doctors saying to him that they needed to deliver the children before it was too late.

That day, the seventh day of February, he lost his lovely and fierce Sharpay while at the same time gaining two little angels, Marcus and Nick Bolton-Evans, to light up his darkened life.

Marcus was a little thing wrapped in a blue blanket, with his brown hair and dark blue eyes and pale skin, while Nick was a little more robust, had a blond fuzz of hair, also with dark blue eyes and pale skin, he was wrapped in a green blanket. Troy fell in love two times that day.

While he was grieving for his fiancée at the same time he was amazed by the two little human beings he held in his arms.

He struggled a little to take care of his little angels, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans and his Mom and Dad helped him as often as they could. Ryan Evans came to New York to attend his sister's funeral and to meet his little nephews but then he traveled across the ocean to run away from everything. The poor guy was on anti-depressants when he left. Losing his twin sister was too painful for him.

* * *

The 2 years mark of his babies' birthday, and Sharpay's death, marked a year of changes for Troy Bolton. Ryan Evans came back from his 2 years trip across the ocean and took Troy's life in his hands like it was nothing. Suddenly Troy had some time for himself in his busy schedule, as Ryan was getting to know his little nephews by babysitting for him.

Troy tried dating again but it was so disappointing that he gave up after a few months of trying. No one was right for him and his kids. No one measured up. There was always something he didn't like about that person right from the start. One guy didn't like messes, so he would probably not be good with children, especially after he freaked out when a waiter accidentally dropped a glass of juice on his lap, dude went crazy! One girl was so self-absorbed that she said she was too young to be a mother and that they could put his kids up for adoption after he told her he was a father; he just got up and left her there at the restaurant talking to herself.

On his last day trying to date he came home early to find Ryan telling the twins about their High School adventures. They loved to hear stories about their mother.

He didn't know why but he became fascinated with Ryan Evans after that day. He started to ask the blond to stay for dinner or invited him for lunch, always with the twins around. Until one day, after the both of them put the twins to sleep, Troy decided to invite Ryan to stay and have a glass of red wine with him.

"I noticed you've been staring at me for long periods of time every time we go out. What's the matter?" Ryan asked a little bit tipsy, and a lot courageous, after a few more glasses of wine.

"I don't know!" Troy answered, tipsy himself. "I like the way you are with the boys. The way you talk to and care for them. I wish I found someone like you to start a relationship with, maybe even marry." He said.

"Why can't it be me?" Ryan asked, this time incredulous, turning sharply to focus his waving gaze on Troy's face. "You know, I liked you since high school! Freshman year was hell because Sharpay decided to pursue you when you became Captain of the basketball team while I liked you from the start. Everything was about her at that time in our lives! She was always the priority. And _I_ was the older twin." He said, pouting.

"I didn't think you thought about me like that." Troy said quietly. "Wouldn't it be weird if I started dating the brother of my kid's mother? Wouldn't your parent's disapprove?"

"Nah… They're pretty open-minded, more so after I came out to them, after trying, and failing, to date Kelsie. And the only opinion that matter is Sharpay's, isn't it? And I don't think she would disapprove. I think she would want us to be happy." Ryan said with a sheepish grin and a shrug of shoulders.

"And are you still interested in me, after all this time?" Troy asked quietly. "You know that I come with two little mischief makers as a bonus. Are you sure you can handle all that?" He said while approaching Ryan's chair and invading his personal space. His right hand resting on the blonde's hip.

"I can!" Ryan said, certain of his answer. "I came back for them. You, good sir, are the bonus." He joked with a playful smirk. Troy pulled him closer for a long, wet, kiss.

They ended up having sex in front of the fireplace on the living-room and fell asleep on the comfortable rug, both with big happy, drunk, smile on their faces.

After that day Ryan and Troy's relationship progressed at a glacial pace, so both their parents and the children could get used to it. They started to go on many dates, both with and without the twins, to get to know more about each other. They knew that they made the right decision when the twins fourth birthday was approaching and they were still together and still strong.

Troy proposed on the Eighteenth of March. He sang a beautiful ballad in front of their family and friends. Ryan was in tears at the end but had a gorgeous smile when he accepted. A few good months later they married.

Ryan adopted the twins as his, but only after he asked them if he could. The honeymoon was at a beautiful island, and was paid by both groom's parents. The kids went with them. Both insisted.

Life went on, with wonderful moments intertwined with some bad ones.

Life's strange like that, isn't it? Sometimes when you hit the rock-bottom, life always gives you a way to climb up to the top again. And the light at the end of the tunnel is not exactly what you expected it to be but it still can be pretty amazing. At least Troy thinks so!

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **So the rules of the prompt/challenge are:**

 ** _Single/Windowed parent (has to be one of the main 6), can have one or more children, has to be single/windowed for at least 2 years._**

 **I don't know if this is good or not, but I enjoyed writing it.  
There are some things I'm not really sure about, but I did my best, I swear!  
I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading! And thank you Bexilol for the challenge!**

 **Also, I intend to update Something New soon, so don't worry guys! :D**


End file.
